The invention relates to a circuit device for the regulation of the current flowing through a solenoid coil arrangement, comprising a regulating means having a measuring arrangement for measuring the coil current and adapted to regulate the coil current in a manner dependent on the measured coil amperage, means for producing an attraction current flowing through the solenoid coil arrangement and a switching over means for reducing the coil current after elapse of an attraction time to a lower switched hold current flowing until the end of a switch signal.
In such circuit devices the attraction current present during the time of attraction is clock pulse switched down after the elapse of this attraction time, a freewheel current being induced in the solenoid coil arrangement in the switching intervals, that is to say with the power supply disconnected, so that a large power loss is produced. Furthermore the input voltage supplying the circuit device must be adapted to the desired current level of the attraction current and thus be present in the form of DC having a predetermined voltage value.